Conventional systems fail to leverage phone calls to identify effective keywords for entities such as advertisers that promote goods and/or services. Conventional systems fail to provide the advertisers knowledge about which particular keywords are highest performing for their campaign in terms of giving them conversions through phone calls. Furthermore, when tracking conversions for advertising campaigns, conventional systems fail to include phone call conversions. What is needed is a system and method that determines effective keywords for advertisers based, at least in part, on phone calls received from callers and that determines promotional messages that led to phone call(s). These and other problems exist.